An inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, such as an air bag, is inflated when the vehicle experiences a collision. Inflation fluid is then directed to flow from a source of inflation fluid into the restraint to inflate the restraint. The inflation fluid expands the restraint from a stored condition to an inflated condition in which the restraint extends into the vehicle occupant compartment. When the restraint is thus inflated into the occupant compartment, it restrains an occupant from forcefully striking parts of the vehicle.
Such an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint is concealed from the occupant compartment when it is stored. A deployment door typically extends over the restraint to conceal the restraint from the occupant compartment. The force of the inflation fluid flowing into the restraint is directed against the deployment door to open and move the deployment door out of the path of the restraint when the restraint is inflated and moved into the occupant compartment. The deployment door is normally formed as a portion of the vehicle part in which the restraint is stored. In certain applications, the deployment door may be formed as a portion of the steering wheel, instrument panel, or vehicle door, depending upon the location of the restraint in the vehicle. If the restraint is to be inflated upon the occurrence of a side impact collision, the restraint and the deployment door will often be located on a vehicle door.